Indirectas
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Se trata de Elena (y a veces Zick) recibiendo diferentes indirectas para que se declaré a su mejor amigo de una vez. (Zick/Elena) /Necesario ver el capítulo 30 del cómic, con nuestros amados personajes creciditos, para entenderlo... ¿o tal vez no? En fin...


**Hello~~~**

 **¿Qué tal? Vuelvo con un poco más de mi humor sin gracia :P**

* * *

 **— INDIRECTAS —**

* * *

Tres días.

Hacía ya tres días que Elena había regresado a su vida, está vez para quedarse por los restos. La misma Elena le había amenzado seriamente con que no volviera a pasar lo de hace ocho años o si no... La joven no necesitó decir más para calar hondo en el miedo del peliazul, quien bien la conocía. Aunque el tiempo la haya cambiado físicamente, seguía siendo Elena. Su muy querida, pero también bastante agresiva, de Elena Patata. Y él era suficientemente listo para no querer su nueva cara rota.

La pelirroja, dispuesta a recuperar el tiempo perdido, había llevado a su amigo primero a su casa. Los señores Patata se alegraron mucho de volver a verle, ya que creyeron, como él mismo, que la amistad de ambos estaba muerta y enterrada. Menos mal que el tiempo demostró que no. Charlie y Violeta, demostrando ser tan metidos como su hermana mayor, no pararon de acosar a Zick con preguntas, pues por supuesto no le conocían más que por la foto del día en que nacieron, cuando todos los domadores se presentaron en el hospital. El joven peliazul se sintió de nuevo como en casa... hasta que...

— Bueno Zick —preguntó la señora Patata, con un deje de interés chismoso en su mirada—, ¿qué tal le va a tu hermano menor?

Tanto él como Elena se atragantaron con esa pregunta, sabiendo que tenían que idear una mentira pronto. Zick jamás creyó haber sido tan despistado como para dejarse ver en los ventanales de la casa. Claro, como en ese tiempo no había envejecido nada, los padres de Elena le habían tomado como un hermano menor suyo.

— ¿P-perdón? —preguntó el joven peliazul, no sabiendo a que atenerse.

— Zack, por supuesto —dijo la mujer, como si fuera obvio—. No seas tímido Zick, tus padres ya nos contarón sobre los... problemas de tu hermanito con respecto al mundo exterior.

Tanto él como Elena suspiraron aliviados a la vez. Así que Zob y Greta ya se habían encargado de mentir por ellos... pero él no tenía ni idea de ello. Tendría una conversación muuuy larga con sus padres en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

— Ah, pues... _Zack_ está mejorando bastante bien. Gracias por su interés —habló el joven, temiendo meter la pata. Pues no sabía que tipo de "problemas" se habían inventado sus padres.

Harvey sonrió aliviado.

— Nos alegra oír eso —aseguró—. Quisimos preguntarle a tus padres, pero son bastante esquivos en ese tema. Tampoco sabíamos nada de ti, ¿dónde decías que estuviste todo este tiempo?

— Viviendo con mi tía Emily, en América, aprendiendo el negocio familiar —respondió rápidamente.

Daba gracias al cielo porque ellos no supieran que, para empezar, su tía estaba muerta (o al menos esperaba lo estuviera). Elena tuvo que hacer titánicos esfuerzos por no reírse en cuanto lo dijo. Pues, de estar esa anguana viva, y viviendo con su sobrino domador, sería difícil saber cual de los dos se tiraría primero de un puente en la primera semana de convivencia. Zick percibió su risa ahogada y se sonrojó un tanto avergonzado.

— Tu tía Emily, ¿dices? —siguió el hombre— recuerdo haberla visto alguna vez hace años... Si hablamos de una mujer de pelo castaño rechoncha, siempre vestida con ropa carisima, claro.

— La misma —aseguró Zick, intentando que no se notara el odio en su voz al recordar a esa horrible bruja.

— Su negocio... realmente ha de dar mucho dinero.

— Realmente no se lo puede imaginar... —respondió con voz seca, cada vez más difícil mantenerse tranquilo.

Elena, sentada a su lado, le hizo una seña a sus padres para que dejaran de hablar de ella. Pero el hombre, sin fijarse en su hija mayor, le lanzó una mirada llena de significado a su esposa, que solo la mujer entendió.

— Volviendo a lo de Zack —interrumpió, mesándose los cabellos rubios ya canosos. Zick se volvió a tensar, pero sonrió—, mi marido y yo estuvimos hablando y... ¿cuantos años tiene él?

— Acaba de cumplir ocho —respondió Zick, inventándolo.

Los ojos de la mujer brillaron.

— ¡Igual que Charlie y Violeta! —exclamó— ¿Ves Harvey? Te lo dije. De seguro los tres serían buenos amigos.

Los mellizos, que habían estado jugando en una esquina, exclamaron un "¡Sí!" a eso.

— Y por si quiere tener novia —añadió la niña—, dile que estoy libre e interesada.

Zick se sonrojó fuertemente ante eso, casi atragantándose con su propia saliva. Elena, a su lado, no estaba mejor, luchando para no levantarse y retorcerle el cuello a su hermanita. Charlie simplemente rió, rumiando algo sobre "Zack y Violeta, juntos bajo un árbol..."

— ¡Violeta! —Julie reprendió a su hija menor, aunque no con mucha convicción.

— ¿Qué? —la niña se encogió de hombros— Es lindo.

Se notaba que había heredado el gusto de su hermana mayor.

— De hecho —interrumpió Harvey—. ¿Es muy parecido a ti cuando tenías más o menos su edad, no Zick?

— Y tanto... —susurró Zick, con doble sentido.

— Pues si crece tan guapo como tú —siguió Violeta—, ya puedes escribirle mi nombre en la frente, porque será mio.

Vale, eso ya era demasiado, Elena ya tenía un puño formado, y si no fuera porque su madre habló...

— Sin embargo, si que es verdad que te has puesto guapo —le halagó Julie—, ¿tienes novia?

— No, señora —contestó rápidamente él, asustado por la pregunta.

"No se liga mucho si los últimos años has estado encerrado en tu casa llena de monstruos en el cuerpo de un niño" —añadió para si.

Y sin embargo la vecinita diez años menor se había fijado en él... que vergüenza.

— Eso es que eres tímido —aseguró la mujer—, pero seguro que ninguna chica sería tan estúpida como para rechazarte.

Dijo eso lanzándole una significativa mirada a su hija mayor.

Una que Zick no notó.

— Esto... ¿gracias? —dijo en tono de por-favor-cambiemos-de-tema.

Sin embargo, Elena notó perfectamente donde iban los tiros. Y era cierto, tenía que admitirse a si misma, que ni ocho años lejos de él, muy cabreada con él, habían matado la pasajera atracción por Zick que sentía desde niña, y que ya estaba durando mucho para ser pasajera.

Tal vez, y solo tal vez, podía admitirse que ni era simple atracción ni era pasajera.

Y así fue como Elena recibió la primera indirecta, de parte de su madre, que debía confesarse de una buena vez. Sus ojos marrones brillando suspicaces tras sus gafas, aun más que el ligero sonrojo aparecido en sus mejillas.

Agradeció mucho que Charlie eligiera ese momento para enseñarle su nuevo juguete favorito, en serio.


End file.
